The Phantom of love
by nantia12
Summary: Oneshot με το πως η Κάρολαιν μπορεί να κάνει την μετάβαση στο The Originals.


«Όχι, δεν φοβάμαι!» ούρλιαξε η Κάρολαιν στον φίλο της ενώ ταυτόχρονα πίεζε τις παλάμες της στα αυτιά της μην αντέχοντας να ακούσει άλλο από την τρομακτική ιστορία του Ντέιμον.

«Τότε δεν θα έχεις πρόβλημα να μείνεις ένα βράδυ σε εκείνο το δωμάτιο, έτσι Καρ?» την ρώτησε εκείνος με χαμηλό και τρομακτικό τόνο κάνοντας την να ανατριχιάσει ολόκληρη.

«Ε... όχι.» είπε ξεψυχισμένα και με την καρδιά να έχει φτάσει στο στόμα, αγκαλιάζοντας το κορμί της με τα χέρια της. Θα περίμενε κανείς πως η Κάρολαιν Φορμπς, ένας δυνατός βρικόλακας, δεν θα φοβόταν τίποτα. Όμως η ιστορία με το φάντασμα του στοιχειωμένου δωματίου στο σπίτι των Αρχικών είχε καταφέρει κάπως να την τρομοκρατήσει.

Όταν ο Μάικλ είχε καταφέρει να ανακτήσει το παλούκι από λευκή Μελιά με την βοήθεια του Φιν, ο Κλάους είχε απευθυνθεί σε όλο το bloodline του και τους είχε μαζέψει τώρα στην Νέα Ορλεάνη με στόχο να πάρουν πίσω το παλούκι και να στείλουν τον Μάικλ από εκεί που είχε έρθει. Ο Ντέιμον, ο Στέφαν, η Έλενα και η Κάρολαιν είχαν έρθει φοβούμενη τον επικείμενο θάνατο του Κλάους και κατά συνέπεια τον δικό τους. Έτσι τώρα βρισκόντουσαν όλοι στο σπίτι των Αρχικών στην Νέα Ορλεάνη μαζί με τον Κλάους, τον Ελάιζα, την Χέιλι και τον Κολ.

Η τερατώδη έπαυλη φάνταζε κρύα και απειλητική με δεκάδες σφραγισμένες πόρτες να οδηγούν στο άγνωστο. Έτσι η Κάρολαιν δεν δυσκολεύτηκε να πιστέψει ότι όντως η κρεβατοκάμαρα στην δυτική πλευρά του τελευταίου ορόφου ήταν στοιχειωμένη. Προσπαθώντας να ξεχάσουν την απειλή που κρεμόταν σαν γκιλοτίνα πάνω από τα κεφάλια τους, ο Ντέιμον και ο Στέφαν είχαν αποφασίσει να διοργανώσουν ένα φιλικό δείπνο που είχε καταλήξει σε απαγγελία τρομακτικών ιστοριών. Σύμφωνα με τον θρύλο, έλεγε ο Ντέιμον, ο Κλάους στα νιάτα του έδινε ξακουστές δεξιώσεις στα διαμερίσματα του. Συνήθιζε να φιλοξενεί εξέχοντα πρόσωπα της Βασιλικής και όχι μόνο, αυλής. Έτσι ένα χειμωνιάτικο, κρύο βράδυ, όπως το αποψινό, και ύστερα από ένα ακόμα επικό πάρτι, η Λαίδη Ελίζαμπεθ, μην μπορώντας να φύγει καθώς η άμαξα της είχε καταστραφεί από την έντονη και ασταμάτητη χιονόπτωση, ζήτησε κατάλυμα στην έπαυλη. Ο Κλάους δέχτηκε να την φιλοξενήσει και της πρόσφερε το δωμάτιο στην δυτική πλευρά. Η Λαίδη είχε εντυπωσιαστεί με το υπέροχο δωμάτιο.

Ήταν ένα μεγάλο, φωτεινό και πολυτελές δωμάτιο. Ήταν στα χρώματα του ηλιοβασιλέματος, με ένα μεγάλο κρεβάτι φτιαγμένο από ξύλο τριανταφυλλιάς και μεταξωτά πέπλα και σεντόνια στο χρώμα της καραμέλας να το συμπληρώνουν. Η εταζέρα και τα κομοδίνα είχαν και αυτά μια ζεστή σοκολατί απόχρωση και το σκηνικό συμπληρωνόταν από ένα μεγάλο χαλί σε ένα ασορτί χρώμα με τα σεντόνια. Ένας μεγάλος καθρέφτης κάλυπτε το ¼ του ενός τοίχου ενώ μια μεγάλη ντουλάπα έπιανε το υπόλοιπο κομμάτι. Η Λαίδη είχε μαγευτεί από την πολυτέλεια και την ομορφιά του δωματίου.

Καθώς η νύχτα προχωρούσε και η χιονόπτωση όλο και δυνάμωνε, η νεαρή Λαίδη δεν μπορούσε να κοιμηθεί. Αυτός ο καιρός την άγχωνε και γύριζε στο κρεβάτι νευρικά. Σηκώθηκε και περπάτησε λίγο στο δωμάτιο για να ξεπιαστεί. Φτάνοντας στο παράθυρο της έκατσε να χαζέψει για λίγο το λευκό τοπίο. Ένα παχύ στρώμα χιονιού είχε καλύψει τα πάντα, τα δέντρα, τις κορυφές των τριγύρω βουνών, τις σκέπες των σπιτιών. Ακόμα πέφτανε μικρές αλλά παχιές νιφάδες που στροβιλίζονταν στον άνεμο. Η Λαίδη είχε χαθεί στην θέα που δεν πρόσεξε το μεγάλο κλαδί που ξεριζώθηκε από τον δυνατό άνεμο και ερχόταν κατά πάνω της. Όλα έγιναν τόσο γρήγορα. Το κλαδί έσπασε το τζάμι της και φώλιασε στο στήθος της. Η Λαίδη βρήκε ακαριαίο θάνατο. Ούτε καν είχε προλάβει να ουρλιάξει. Από τότε το πνεύμα της δεν θέλησε να εγκαταλείψει εκείνο το υπέροχο δωμάτιο και το ανήσυχο πνεύμα της συνέχισε να κατοικεί στην έπαυλη. Κάποιες χιονισμένες βραδιές μάλιστα, έλεγε ότι οι Αρχικοί, άκουγαν εκείνη την τελευταία κραυγή που δεν πρόλαβε ποτέ να βγάλει και τους έκοβε το αίμα.

Η Κάρολαιν ένιωσε ένα ρίγος να διατρέχει την σπονδυλική της στήλη. Λυπόταν την Λαίδη, αλλά περισσότερο λυπόταν τον εαυτό της που έπρεπε να μείνει σε εκείνο το δωμάτιο.

«Λοιπόν?» την ρώτησε ο Ντέιμον. Η Κάρολαιν τον κοίταξε τρομαγμένη αλλά κατάφερε να καταπιεί τον φόβο της για να προφέρει τις επόμενες λέξεις.

«Τι λοιπόν Ντέιμον? Εγώ θα μείνω εκεί απόψε. Δεν φοβάμαι.» Αυτό δεν ήταν αλήθεια ούτε στο ελάχιστο. Όλοι ένιωθαν τον φόβο της και περισσότερο από όλους ο Κλάους που παρακολουθούσε από το μπαλκόνι την μικρή συνάθροιση των καλεσμένων του στην εσωτερική αυλή.

«Ξέρεις, με το να την κοιτάς δεν καταφέρνεις τίποτα.» Η Χέιλι εμφανίστηκε από το πουθενά και αθόρυβα στο πλάι του αλλά δεν τον τρόμαξε. Και εκείνη, όπως και αυτός, συνήθιζαν να πηγαινοέρχονται σαν φαντάσματα από τότε που είχαν μάθει για την ιστορία της Ντάλιας. Δεν τους ένοιαζε τόσο η απειλή του Μάικλ, όσο η Ντάλια.

«Μπορείς να ασχοληθείς με κάτι άλλο? Δεν έχεις έναν άντρα να πας?» της απάντησε ειρωνικά χωρίς να γυρίσει να την κοιτάξει.

«Κλάους.» πρόφερε αργά και τον ακούμπησε στον ώμο. Γύρισε και την κοίταξε με ένα αυστηρό βλέμμα αλλά η Χέιλι ήξερε καλύτερα. Δεν ήταν κακός, ήταν πληγωμένος. Και όλα αυτά, η Ντάλια, οι γονείς του, τα αδέρφια του τον είχαν γονατίσει. Απορούσε πως κατάφερνε να στέκεται αγέρωχος ακόμα. «Μίλα της.» Ο Κλάους έστρεψε το κεφάλι του αλλού και απομακρύνθηκε από το άγγιγμα της.

«Προέχει η κόρη μας.» είπε απλά και χάθηκε μέσα στις σκιές. Η Χέιλι κοίταξε το πλήθος κάτω και χαμογέλασε θλιμμένα. Της έλειπε αυτό το ζεστό συναίσθημα της παρέας. Πάλευε να ενώσει τους λύκους της και να σώσει την κόρη της και αυτά της είχαν στοιχήσει.

«Αξίζουν την θυσία.» μουρμούρισε και ακολούθησε τον Κλάους στις σκιές. Στο μεταξύ, η παρέα είχε εγκαταλείψει την αυλή και ακολουθούσαν τον Ντέιμον που οδηγούσε την Κάρολαιν στο 'στοιχειωμένο δωμάτιο'. Φτάνοντας, της έριξε μια τελευταία ματιά και επιτέλους άνοιξε την πόρτα φέρνοντας την Κάρολαιν αντιμέτωπη με τους φόβους της. Αυτό που αιχμαλώτισε πρώτο της προσοχή της φυσικά, ήταν η ομορφιά του χώρου. Ήταν όπως το είχε περιγράψει ο Ντέιμον μόνο που η περιγραφή υστερούσε της πραγματικότητας. Το μάτι της έπεσε αμέσως στο παράθυρο, που τώρα ήταν ανοιχτό και ένας παγωμένος αέρας έμπαινε με βία κάνοντας τα πέπλα στο κρεβάτι να λικνίζονται στον ρυθμό του. Έσπευσε γρήγορα και το έκλεισε και στην συνέχεια απομακρύνθηκε με την ίδια ταχύτητα. Ο Ντέιμον κρυφογέλασε και έγειρε στην κάσα της πόρτας.

«Όμορφο Καρ?» Εκείνη γύρισε να τον κοιτάξει με αποφασιστικότητα.

«Πολύ.» του απάντησε ξερά και του έκανε νόημα να αποχωρήσει. Η Έλενα, ο Ντέιμον και ο Στέφαν την καληνύχτισαν αφήνοντας την εντελώς μόνη.

«Παραμύθια και βλακείες.» μουρμούρισε κοιτώντας επιφυλακτικά γύρω της. Δεν φαινόταν για στοιχειωμένο, ούτε καν ότι είχε καιρό να χρησιμοποιηθεί. Σίγουρα, αυτά τα έβγαζε ο Ντέιμον από το μυαλό του. Δεν γινόταν να έχει υπάρξει τέτοιο γεγονός. Αλλά με τον Κλάους στο προσκήνιο, όλα γίνονταν.

Η Κάρολαιν ξάπλωσε με τα ρούχα στο μαλακό κρεβάτι και κάρφωσε το βλέμμα στον ουρανό του. Την είχαν κυριολεκτικά σύρει μέχρι εδώ οι φίλοι της αλλιώς δεν υπήρχε περίπτωση να ερχόταν από μόνη της. Ακόμα αισθανόταν άβολα να τον αντικρύσει μετά από ότι είχε γίνει μεταξύ τους στο δάσος του Μίστικ Φολς. Δεν ήξερε πως έπρεπε να τον αντιμετωπίσει και, όταν είχαν φτάσει, ο Ελάιζα τους είχε πει για τον χαμό της κόρης του. Δεν ήξερε τι έπρεπε να πει σε μια τέτοια κατάσταση. Ως τώρα το είχε αποφύγει γιατί δεν είχαν έρθει πρόσωπο με πρόσωπο. Δεν είχε εμφανιστεί ως τώρα μεγαλώνοντας πιο πολύ την προσμονή της Κάρολαιν να τον δει. Ένιωθε την ανάγκη να του πει ότι λυπάται, ότι σίγουρα είχε πάει σε έναν καλύτερο κόσμο. Να τον παρηγορήσει. Με αυτές τις σκέψεις αποκοιμήθηκε, τραβώντας τελείως το μυαλό της από την σκέψη της Λαίδης Ελίζαμπεθ.

Είχε βυθιστεί σε έναν βαθύ, δίχως όνειρα ύπνο που όμως ταράχτηκε από έναν δυνατό θόρυβο από γυαλιά που σπάνε και η Κάρολαιν ούρλιαξε δυνατά τρομαγμένη μέχρι το κόκκαλο. Ο Κλάους ήταν ο πρώτος που όρμησε στο δωμάτιο έτοιμος να αφανίσει οποιαδήποτε απειλή. Αλλά δεν υπήρχε καμία. Το παράθυρο της Κάρολαιν είχε ανοίξει διάπλατα και ο δυνατός άνεμος είχε ρίξει κάτω ένα από τα μπουκάλια με άρωμα που είχε ακουμπήσει η Κάρολαιν στην εταζέρα. Το υπόλοιπο σπίτι είχε ξεσηκωθεί επίσης και τώρα στο δωμάτιο της Κάρολαιν επικρατούσε κοσμοσυρροή.

«Νόμιζα ότι είχες κλείσει το παράθυρο.» κατηγόρησε το Ντέιμον ενώ είχε κουκουλωθεί τρομαγμένη κάτω από τα σκεπάσματα της.

«Τι συνέβη?» ρώτησε ο Ελάιζα κοιτώντας το πλήθος.

«Ο Ντέιμον είπε μια ιστορία τρόμου στην Κάρολαιν και την τρόμαξε.» του απάντησε η Χέιλι τρίβοντας τα μάτια της και μαζεύοντας τους κυνόδοντες της.

«Και εσύ που το ξέρεις?» την ρώτησε ο Στέφαν.

«Ήμουν στο μπαλκόνι με τον Κλάους. Σας ακούσαμε.» είπε απλά και τα μάτια στράφηκαν στον Κλάους. Εκείνος όμως τα αγνόησε όλα. Πήγε προς το παράθυρο και το σφράγισε. Ένας-ένας οι παρευρισκόμενοι, καληνύχτισαν το πλήθος και έφυγαν προς τις κρεβατοκάμαρες τους. Τελευταίος έμεινε ο Κλάους που γύρισε και κοίταξε την Κάρολαιν που βρισκόταν ακόμα κάτω από την κουβέρτα της. Τράβηξε το σκέπασμα από πάνω της και κάθισε δίπλα της.

«Είσαι καλά?» την ρώτησε γεμάτος ανησυχία. Η Κάρολαιν κούνησε το κεφάλι της καταφατικά δίχως να μπορεί να πάρει το βλέμμα της από τα μάτια του. Ένευσε και αυτός και σηκώθηκε να φύγει, η Κάρολαιν όμως τον σταμάτησε αρπάζοντας τον από τον καρπό. Γύρισε και την κοίταξε απορημένος.

«Λυπάμαι. Για... για την κόρη σου.» Ο Κλάους απέφυγε το έντονο βλέμμα της. Τόσα προβλήματα, τόσα ανοιχτά μέτωπα. Δεν ήξερε ποιόν να εμπιστευτεί πια. Αλλά δεδομένου της κατάστασης και με την Ρεμπέκα εξαφανισμένη ίσως είχε έρθει η ώρα να μιλήσει. Η Κάρολαιν θα φύλαγε την κόρη του καλύτερα από την Καμίλ αν η Ντάλια αναστηνόταν. Αλλά θα έχανε και τις δυο αν δεν προλάβαινε.

«Κάρολαιν, σε χρειάζομαι.» Η ανάσα της πιάστηκε στον λαιμό της ενώ την πλησίαζε και ένιωσε την ίδια έλξη για εκείνον όπως την τελευταία μέρα που τον είχε δει. Γνωρίζοντας όμως περισσότερα από όσα τολμούσε να ομολογήσει αυτή την φορά ήταν ακόμα πιο έντονη η ανάγκη της για εκείνον. Και ήξερε ότι μπορούσε να το καταλάβει. Το έβλεπε στα πράσινα μάτια της που καίγονταν από επιθυμία, όπως καιγόταν και εκείνος. Την άρπαξε απότομα και την φίλησε ξαφνιάζοντας την τόσο που μια μικρή κραυγή πρόλαβε να ξεφύγει από τα χείλη της. Ήταν ακόμα πιο ερωτικό από ότι θυμόντουσαν και οι δυο. Μνήμες από εκείνο το μεσημέρι στο δάσος του Μίστικ Φολς επανήλθαν στα μυαλά και των δυο και η Κάρολαιν πάλευε να κρατήσει τους αναστεναγμούς της. Δεν ήταν μόνοι τους τώρα. Είχαν ένα υβρίδιο, έναν Αρχικό και 3 βρικόλακες που μπορούσαν να ακούσουν τα πάντα. Η Κάρολαιν τον έσπρωξε από πάνω της απαλά νιώθοντας αμέσως έναν πόνο χαμηλά στην κοιλιά της και άλλον έναν στην θέση της καρδιάς της για την απότομη διακοπή του φιλιού τους.

«Τι χρειάζεσαι?» τον ρώτησε ξέπνοα.

«Εσένα.» Η Κάρολαιν βλεφάρισε ξαφνιασμένη από την απότομη ειλικρίνεια του. Η αλήθεια? Και εκείνη τον χρειαζόταν. Περισσότερο από όσο τολμούσε να ομολογήσει μέχρι και στον ίδιο της τον εαυτό. Η απειλή του Μάικλ απλά κατάφερε αυτό που εκείνη απέφευγε από δειλία. Να την φέρει στο κατώφλι του. «Χρειάζομαι εσένα. Η κόρη μου δεν είναι νεκρή. Είναι ζωντανή και κρύβεται με... με μια οικογενειακή φίλη.» Δεν μπορούσε να της πει για την Καμίλ. Τώρα που εκείνη βρισκόταν εδώ, δεν είχε καμιά σημασία πια. «Θέλω εσένα στο πλάι της. Θα σε οδηγήσει ο Ελάιζα σε εκείνη. Ξέρω ότι και εσύ αισθάνεσαι ότι και εγώ για σένα. Ξέρω ότι θα προστατέψεις την κόρη μου με κάθε κόστος και έχεις τον λόγο μου ότι όταν όλα αυτά τελειώσουν θα έρθω να σας βρω.» Ήξερε ότι δεν το είχε σε τίποτα να του πει όχι. Ότι ήταν ότι πιο εύκολο να αρνηθεί. Εξάλλου ποτέ δεν του είχε δώσει καμία υπόσχεση για το μέλλον. Θα αρνιόταν και αυτή την φορά όπως τόσες στο παρελθόν όταν της είχε προτείνει να έρθει μαζί του στην Νέα Ορλεάνη. Η Κάρολαιν έμεινε σιωπηλή. Τόσες πληροφορίες να αφομοιώσει, τόσος λίγος χρόνος και από το βλέμμα του, εκείνος περίμενε μια απάντηση.

«Λυπάμαι.» είπε απλά και είδε την απογοήτευση να χαράζεται στο πρόσωπο του. «Δεν μπορείς να μου πετάς μια τέτοια βόμβα και να έχεις απαιτήσεις από εμένα. Δεν αισθάνομαι έτσι όπως λες. Δεν θα το κάνω.» Είδε τα χαρακτηριστικά του να σκληραίνουν και εξαφανίστηκε στο δευτερόλεπτο από το δωμάτιο της...

Το πρωί ήρθε με τον ουρανό να ανοίγει και το χιόνι να δίνει την θέση του στην βροχή. Οι κάτοικοι της έπαυλης ξύπνησαν αργά εκείνο το πρωινό. Όσοι δηλαδή είχαν καταφέρει να κοιμηθούν. Ο Ελάιζα βρισκόταν ήδη ντυμένος και με μια κούπα καφέ στο χέρι στο τραπέζι της εσωτερικής αυλής όταν κατέβηκε ο Κλάους με μάτια πρησμένα από την αϋπνία. Είχε μέρες να κοιμηθεί και αν και Αρχικός, ένιωθε την κούραση να τον καταβάλλει. Είχε όμως ξενυχτήσει προσπαθώντας να βάλει τις σκέψεις και τα σχέδια του σε μια τάξη. Το ξημέρωμα τα είχε καταφέρει. Πρώτα, θα έβαζε την Νταβίνα να μάθει τα πάντα για την Ντάλια και πως θα μπορούσαν να σπάσουν την κατάρα της. Ύστερα, εκείνος και τα αδέρφια του, αφού έβρισκαν και έναν τρόπο να επαναφέρουν την ψυχή της Ρεμπέκα στο σώμα της θα καταδίωκαν τον Μάικλ. Και αυτή την φορά δεν θα άφηνε κανέναν να τον επηρεάσει και να μην τελειώσει την δουλειά.

«Έχει έτοιμο καφέ.» είπα με την ήσυχη και πράα φωνή του στον αδερφό του. Ο Κλάους προχώρησε ανόρεκτα και κάθισε στην καρέκλα δίπλα στον Ελάιζα. Άρπαξε μια κούπα από το στρωμένο τραπέζι και έβαλε λίγο καφέ. Ήπιε δυο γουλιές και αναστέναξε. «Πως κοιμήθηκες?» Ο Κλάους του έριξε ένα θανατηφόρο βλέμμα και παρέμεινε σιωπηλός. Θόρυβος ακούστηκε από πάνω και σιγά-σιγά οι καλεσμένοι τους κατέβηκαν και εκείνοι στο πρωινό. «Παρακαλώ, καθίστε.» είπε ο Ελάιζα.

«Που είναι η Κάρολαιν?» ρώτησε ο Στέφαν προσέχοντας την απουσία της στο τραπέζι. Ο Κλάους πρόσεξε με την άκρη του ματιού του το σύντομο χαμόγελο που σχηματίστηκε στα χείλη του αδερφού του πριν απαντήσει:

«Έφυγε. Δεν ήθελε να μείνει άλλο εδώ.» Το βλέμμα του διασταυρώθηκε με του αδερφού του και ο Κλάους σηκώθηκε γρήγορα και, αρπάζοντας τον, βγήκαν έξω από την έπαυλη.

«Τι εννοείς έφυγε?» ρώτησε ο Κλάους έξαλλος. Δεν μπορεί να είχε φύγει. Κινδύνευε με το Μάικλ ελεύθερο. Τόσο πολύ την είχε προσβάλλει εχθές? Ο Ελάιζα τον έπιασε από τον ώμο και του χαμογέλασε.

«Σου το είχα πει ότι πάντα υπάρχει ελπίδα, θυμάσαι?» Ο Κλάους τον κοίταξε με απορία χωρίς να καταλαβαίνει τι εννοούσε ο αδερφός του. «Η Κάρολαιν ήρθε εχθές το βράδυ και μου ζήτησε να την πάω στην Χόουπ. Ήθελε να την προστατέψει χωρίς εσύ να αισθάνεσαι υποχρεωμένος απέναντι της. Μου είπε ότι θα την προστατέψει με την ζωή της. Επίσης μου ζήτησε να μην σου πω τίποτα και σε περίπτωση που νικήσουμε την Ντάλια και τον Μάικλ, να την ενημερώσω για να φύγει.» Ο Κλάους δεν ήξερε τι να πει. Αυτή η γυναίκα πάντα έκανε αυτό που δεν περίμενε. Ήταν διαφορετική. Αυτό τον γοήτευε σε εκείνη. Και τώρα έκανε κάτι τόσο σημαντικό για εκείνον, χωρίς αντάλλαγμα. Κανείς δεν είχε κάνει ποτέ κάτι τέτοιο για εκείνον. Ο Ελάιζα τον άφησε μόνο του καθώς έβλεπε ότι χρειαζόταν λίγο χρόνο να κατανοήσει ότι είχε ακούσει. Ο Κλάους έμεινε να κοιτάει τον καταγάλανο ουρανό. Δεν ήταν το ίδιο πια. Τώρα είχε κάποιον που μπορούσε να στηριχτεί πάνω του. Χαμογέλασε διστακτικά. Τώρα που η Κάρολαιν ήταν στο πλευρό της κόρης του, αισθανόταν πιο ήρεμος. Ήξερε ότι θα την πρόσεχε. Όπως ήξερε και ότι ήταν έτοιμη να δεχτεί την πρόταση του...


End file.
